Rampage
| season = 2 | number = 21 | airdate = 28 April 2006 | previous = Guns and Roses | next = Backscatter |}} After an assailant opens fire in the FBI offices, Charlie does not want to go back there. Plot The team is going about their current case involving a teenage girl and a known sex offender (Ryan McCall). David is interrogating the suspect with Colby watching from the viewing room. He leaves the room. Charlie is going through an equation with Don. Megan is getting coffee. Colby joins her. McCall isn’t cracking. Megan hopes that maybe Charlie’s idea will help. Charlie continues to try to explain his idea to Don. A man opens fire in the bullpen. Don gets Charlie to cover and heads into the bullpen as well as the rest of the core team. David tries to subdue him from behind, but is knocked down. The others fire. The gunman isn’t dead. Charlie is very shaken, clutching his laptop, but is unhurt. The gunman has two bullet wounds and they’re waiting for emergency services to get there. David believes he did what he came to do as McCall is dead. Aside from McCall, two agents were shot, but were only wounded, not killed. The gunman’s name is Alec Schane. He got in by saying he had information on a case. He was able to disarm the agent he was meeting with and get off 15 shots before he was taken down. They try to work out a connection between Schane and his victim. Don checks in on Charlie. He leaves for CalSci. Colby goes to talk to Schane about the shooting. When asked why he shot McCall he looks out at his wife and daughter. He doesn’t answer anything, just writes that he wants a lawyer. David is talking to the wife and daughter. Neither the wife nor daughter have seen McCall either and the wife stops talking to the FBI. At CalSci Charlie tells Amita and Larry about the shooting. He doesn’t understand how Don can just laugh off the experience. They talk a bit more, but Charlie just wants to be left to his work. Don and Megan are reviewing footage of the shooting. David and Colby can’t find a connection between Schane and McCall. He was a typical, law-abiding father. Megan comments on his technique in fighting. Megan and Colby talk to Schane’s sensei. Schane progressed to brown belt in less than three years. His sensei noted that he was always dedicated and brought a good attitude to class except when a man named Kurt started showing up. Kurt was only there for a few weeks to learn disarming techniques and then left. They are worried that this Kurt guy could launch an attack similar to Schane’s. They have a sketch of Kurt based on the sensei’s description. It has gone out to every law enforcement agency. Schade still refuses to talk. Don comes in with the news that the bullet that killed McCall was from Colby’s gun. He is on restricted duty until he’s cleared for the field. Don tells him he can take a few days off, but he refuses to go while they’re in the middle of an investigation. He takes files to his desk to go over. Don goes to get Charlie and Larry’s help. Charlie doesn’t think he can help. They talk about it and Charlie gets a brainwave. Larry looks at things as well and they agree on a theory. They believe he may not have had any real target. Don suggests Charlie come with him to the FBI to look the footage of the attack over. Charlie refuses to go there. Larry thinks Don should acknowledge Charlie’s feelings which he hasn’t yet. Colby is at his desk going over the footage some more. He finds that Schade was dropped off by Kurt. He used a stolen rental car to take Schade to the FBI. There have been no hits on facial recognition so Colby goes to widen the search to get a proper ID on Kurt. Megan and David talk about how Colby is handling everything. Charlie is working in the garage. Alan joins him and they talk about the case and the shooting. Alan was relieved that Don and Charlie are ok. They talk about his grade school bully and how Charlie ended up learning that he needs to be able to take care of himself. Megan and David go to the rental agency to start their search for the rental car and Kurt’s car. They find the rental on fire. There is nothing left from the fire. Some more information about Colby’s bullet has also come in. It was a through and through hit on Schane before it ended in McCall’s skull. Don says that the inquiry will be a walk, but he’ll be off of field work for a week or two. Colby isn’t excited by this news. A man is still dead and it was his bullet. Charlie still is looking over his 3D model of the office in the garage in the morning when Amita joins him. He can’t make heads or tails of Schade’s path through the office. He wonders if he’s missed something. She tries to give him some advice, but he doesn’t get it. Alan comes in with coffee saying that maybe they need to change perspective. Charlie believes they need to work in another dimension. He realises he needs to go back to the FBI. He and Amita go to the FBI and he has a flashback to the shooting. Don approaches. He sees the board with a bullet hole that he had been working on just before the shooting. He fixes the equation on the board and asks for the security footage and other equipment. He and Amita map out the shooting using string, tripods, etc. and load it into a 4D modelling program. They show it to the core team. He retraces his steps at one work station. It appears as though he’s trying to avoid shooting one or both of the people that work there. John DeVries and Dave Taggart are the two agents that work there and have top secret clearance. DeVries is in an interrogation room and Taggart called in sick. Megan and David are on their way to see him. There is evidence he’s going on a trip, but also that he saw them coming. He is hiding from them under his car. DeVries appears to be in the clear, but Taggart has a second bank account with large deposits over the last month. He’s been pulling up information on Schane, but they don’t know why Schane was targeted. Megan comes up telling them about an arms dealer named Mueller that is currently on trial. David and Colby interrogate Taggart. He got sensitive information on the witnesses against Mueller out after the chaos of the shooting. They want to know about Kurt. He is a hitter out of Europe. He threatened both Schane’s family and Taggart’s. Kurt’s full name is Kurt Delock and he was South African Special Forces and is now wanted in six countries. Charlie chimes in about the court trial against Mueller. He just needs to kill a key witness. The undercover cop that is the key witness to the first of Mueller’s charges, Matt Pribitech makes a likely target. Megan and David go to meet him at the gate. Pribitech ducks into the bathroom. David follows him in and finds out that Kurt has his family. Megan and David talk to Schane. They will protect his family, but he needs to help them. He tells them about a trailer in the Needles that he has. Pribitech gets a call from Kurt that Colby and a tech listen in on. At the trailer, Don, Megan, and David are looking on from above. There are multiple heat signatures that are most likely the family. Megan sees fertiliser around the trailer. He wants Pribitech to go there so he can kill them all in one go. Colby calls with two possible areas Kurt could be in after triangulating the call he made. Pribitech wants to go, but Colby stops him. Charlie gets the tech to find him a satellite image of the area. He figures out the most likely place for Kurt to be. They find him where Charlie says he’d be. Megan and David go to the trailer and wait until Don is ready to take Kurt down. Kurt sees somebody go into the trailer and then gets a call. It’s Colby telling him he’s made. Don takes him in. David and Colby are in the parking lot. Colby is talking about an ambush mission he worked in Afghanistan. Nobody from his unit knew that British SAS were working in the area and two soldiers were shot and killed. Nobody knows who fired the bullets that killed them. He knows it wasn’t anybody’s fault, but he still got discharged and had to go back to his old life with that experience bubbling under the surface. Don and Charlie are in the breakroom. They talk about the last week and its effects. Charlie pulls some spaghetti out of a drawer and tells him that you can’t break spaghetti into less than three pieces when you bend it. Alan arrives and chats with Megan. He was going to see Don, but after seeing the boys in the breakroom offers to take Megan out for dinner instead. Title *The uncontrolled, primal outbreak of violence, usually with mass, widespread casualties. Crazy Credits appears on the beginning of the episode 4 dimensions, 3 casualties, 2 stripes, 1 pathCategory:Episode Category:Season 2